BoBoiBoy Returns!
BoBoiBoy Returns! (BoBoiBoy Kembali!) is the first episode in the first season of BoBoiBoy Galaxy. It aired on TV3 at November 25, 2016. Plot Part 1 Two spaceships are engaged in a high speed chase in the middle of an asteroid belt somewhere in outer space. The pursuing spaceship is piloted by the Space Pirates while the spaceship being chased is piloted by Koko Ci. A Power Sphere named MotoBot also aboard Koko Ci's ship is reassured by the pilot that he will not let the Space Pirates capture him. As the chase continues, Koko Ci manages to evade and hide from the Space Pirates but realises they are trapped. The situation causes him to resort to contacting Earth's mightiest superhero, BoBoiBoy. On Earth, three kids are playing football. One of the kids tries to act like BoBoiBoy, attempting a Lightning Kick on the ball that fails. Meanwhile, BoBoiBoy watches the football game from Tok Aba's shop with Gopal. BoBoiBoy sadly asks Gopal if he is bored as it has been a long time since they've done any superhero stuff and the last time he used his powers was three weeks ago to save a cat reinforces the fact that it's not fun if they can't use their powers properly. Gopal agrees and wishes there was someone they could help. At that moment, the kids who were playing football ask BoBoiBoy and Gopal to help get their ball out of the tree. The boys see this as an opportunity to finally use their powers. Meanwhile, Koko Ci and MotoBot are still hiding from the Space Pirates on an asteroid. The Pirate Captain gets the idea to bypass their communication signal in order to locate them. A transmission is sent and Koko Ci masquerades as a janitor to fool them. He manages to cut the transmission by 'accidentally' knocking a mug of water onto the dashboard, much to the captain's anger. Koko Ci locates BoBoiBoy and starts to contact Ochobot. Back on Earth, BoBoiBoy and Gopal fight over who should get the ball, Ochobot sadly commenting on their desperation. At the boys' request, BoBoiBoy transforms into BoBoiBoy Lightning and uses his Lightning Dash to climb the tree, which Gopal hurriedly transforms into candy canes. The fragile branches snap under BoBoiBoy's weight causing him and the ball to fall to the ground. BoBoiBoy transforms into BoBoiBoy Wind and uses a Wind Sphere to get the ball before Gopal can. BoBoiBoy then transforms into BoBoiBoy Earth to avoid Gopal's Food Transformation Blasts but one of the blasts transforms the ball into cekodok. Gopal and BoBoiBoy blame each other, but Ochobot scolds both of them for being too desperate to use their powers before he suddenly glitches. It turns out to be Koko Ci contacting them through the Power Sphere and he asks Ochobot to open a teleportal for him to escape from Space Pirates. Ochobot does so but the pirates’ ship latches onto Koko Ci's ship upon seeing the teleportal. BoBoiBoy eagerly takes the chance for him and Gopal to be superheroes again. Part 2 BoBoiBoy transforms into BoBoiBoy Wind and uses Wind Blast to blow the Pirate Minions back to their spaceship. Koko Ci explains to MotoBot that this is BoBoiBoy, a superhero with Elemental Powers. BoBoiBoy Wind is hit but transforms into BoBoiBoy Lightning before landing on the spaceship to continue fighting. Ochobot tells him he can't close the teleportal unless Koko Ci's spaceship passes through it completely. A Pirate Minion tries to hit BoBoiBoy Lightning with its weapon, but Gopal swiftly changes it into a lollipop and some other Pirate Minions into food. Ochobot urges him to transform cables which is preventing Koko Ci's spaceship from escaping. Gopal does so but some of his shots accidentally change parts of the spaceship into food, too, allowing the Pirate Minions to infiltrate it. Luckily, all of them are defeated by BoBoiBoy Lightning. Meanwhile, the cables are beginning to break, and BoBoiBoy splits into three to defeat the Pirate Minions surrounding him. Finally, BoBoiBoy Lightning cuts the last cable with his Lightning Blades, but the captain uses his hook to prevent Koko Ci from escaping again. Luckily, OchoBot successfully closes the teleportal, and BoBoiBoy, Koko Ci, MotoBot are safe, and the spaceship almost hits Gopal as it grinds to a halt in front of the cocoa shop. After the battle, Koko Ci explains that he was chased by the Space Pirates since he rescued MotoBot from them and prevented them from taking and using him for their evil intents. Suddenly, Gopal awakes and yells, which makes everyone suprised, then he and BoBoiBoy ask MotoBot to make them a car and a motorbike since he can instantly create high tech vehicles. But Koko Ci continues explaining that they can't ask MotoBot like that, because if not, they are just like Power Spheras hunters who capture and use them for their own gains. He also introduces himself as a commander of TAPOPS (Trackers And Protectors Of Power Spheras) and invites BoBoiBoy to join TAPOPS. However, he refuses because his mission is to protect everyone on Earth. Gopal and OchoBot disagree since there are no baddies to wreak havoc anymore. Understanding his feelings, Koko Ci gives him time to think as he also needs time to repair his spaceship. In Space Pirates' spaceship, the captain commands the minions to coordinate BoBoiBoy, Gopal and the Power Sphera staying with them through his old hook after getting information about them. Differences with Comic Version *Koko Ci only wears his sunglasses when he sings and dances the TAPOPS song. *There are only two kids playing soccer, instead of three kids. *The goal scored by a kid is not seen. *Koko Ci does many things when disguising as a janitor until he presses a button that shuts off the communication from the Space Pirate Captain. *Gopal's messy hair disappears after BoBoiBoy Lightning climbs up to the tree. *BoBoiBoy Lightning turns back to BoBoiBoy after falling down from the cotton candy tree in the comic. *The kid is not shown crying after his ball is turned into a cekodok. Only the words are shown. *A Pirate Minion uses a regular mop in an attempt to hit BoBoiBoy Lightning, and Gopal turns it into a vegetable instead of a lollipop. *There is only one Pirate Minion entering the spaceship, and MotoBot is seen hiding behind Koko Ci. *BoBoiBoy Lightning says "Lightning Kris" (Keris Petir) instead "Lightning Blade" (Pedang Petir). *The tip of Koko Ci's spaceship does not scratch Gopal's face when crash landing. *Gopal wakes up at Tok Aba and BoBoiBoy's Cocoa Shop instead, not beside a tree. *Gopal says that the sound TAPOPS sounds like a K-POP song. *Instead of showing Gopal is humming and dancing with the song after the TAPOPS song, it shows BoBoiBoy wondering why MotoBot joins the dance and MotoBot replying that he was forced to do so. *There is no action done on the old hook left by the Space Pirate Captain on Koko Ci's spaceship. Trivia *When the Pirate Minions are gathering information on BoBoiBoy, the screens shows the logos of all his elemental powers, including Thorn and Solar, the two hidden elements that BoBoiBoy unlocked during the events of BoBoiBoy: The Movie. *The episode's original title was "BoBoiBoy Returns" ("BoBoiBoy Kembali"). An exclamation mark was added after Season 1 ended. Errors *Gopal's messy hair changes into normal hair when he chases the ball in BoBoiBoy Wind's Wind Sphere. *When BoBoiBoy Wind picks up the ball, the tree behind him changes from candy back to normal. *When one of the kid was crying after his ball was changed with Gopal, the kid with red hat's hands and the shadow of it was asynchronous. **The ball's shadow disappeared in the same scene. *Captain Separo's headgear constantly clips his coat collar when he contacts Koko Ci. All of the above errors were corrected when the episode aired on TV3 and the full episode was uploaded to Monsta's YouTube account. Videos BoBoiBoy Galaxy - Promo Episod 01 BoBoiBoy Galaxy - Episod 01 (Part 1) BoBoiBoy Galaxy - Episod 01 (Part 2) BoBoiBoy Galaxy EP01 BoBoiBoy Kembali! - (ENG Subtitle) External Links *Season 1, Episode 1 in BoBoiBoy Wiki English Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy